Often vehicle seats are pivotably connected to the vehicle body via connectors, where a regular pivot connection may be realized by a bracket and an axis rotatably connected to the bracket.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,763 discloses a vehicle seat mounting bracket for mounting a rear seat back to a vehicle floor. The bracket has a circular opening and a shaft is provided with an integral ring to retain the seat back in the bracket to avoid rattles and noise.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 7,073,861 discloses a hinge bracket for a seat back, where a hinge shaft is connected to the hinge bracket via cylindrical collars.